the_loud_house_revampedfandomcom-20200213-history
Shadow (Persona)
"Shadows are the lower parts of the psyche everyone has... Suppressed human thoughts given physical form. When people are unable to face their darker selves, they break loose, free from all control. But sometimes, humans with special awareness can tame their Shadows... Those are Persona-users." —Metis, Persona 3 FES: The Answer "Shadows can fester easily in asalians with a strong affiliation to Dark magic, Bella was born with the Affiliation of the "Fig" element, but events in her past caused her main element to blend with the Dark element and become secondary and Darkness primary, with all the stuff that happened to her, Bellas psyche had became a breeding ground for shadows unique only to her" -Laceys notes on Shadows forming in Bellas Psyche Shadows (シャドウ, Shadou) are the monsters in the Persona series and share most of the enemy demons common in the Megami Tensei franchise. They are born from humans, and carry with them human emotions, which are mostly negative. Strong-willed Shadows attract lesser Shadows, which later create stronger Shadows. "Monster that appears during the Dark Hour and preys on those who are conscious. Its victims become 'The Lost.'" —Persona 3 FES Dictionary Entry Shadows are formed from human emotions and are often represented by the reverse Arcana in persona 3 12 large boss shadows represent the reverse of the arcana * Arcana Magician-holds no care for enlightenment or to use the full potential of its power as it never shows it and thus was killed by Thanos when the Protogist summoned there persona for the first time. * Arcana Priestess-Has the Knowledge, yet dosent do anything with it. * Arcana Empress * Arcana Emperor * Arcana Hirophant * Arcana Lovers * Arcana Chariot * Arcana Justice * Arcana Hermit * Arcana Fortune * Arcana Strength * Arcana Hanged Man In Persona 4 a persons shadow can resemble themselves, however all secrets are out and revealed the ugly parts of themselves that they must accept or it will go berserk and become monstrous to kill there host in order to become whole and in the process attract multiple shadows which kill the host. Teddie from Persona 4 is a exception of the rule as he was a shadow to chose to discard his mask and slowly learned to become human and even gained a persona. "A Shadow is the true self that is suppressed—a side of one's personality they don't want to see." —Morgana, Persona 5 In Persona 5 especially evil humans are shown to share their personality almost completely with their Shadow counterparts, and engage The Phantom theifs in battle. These Shadow Selves can control Shadows into Shadow forms that resemble masked humanoids who patrol and maintain their Palaces. Shadows are never fought in the game directly with the exception of The Reaper, as the lesser Shadows explode into one or more mythological forms when engaged and the Shadow Selves usually fight in altered forms. The Shadows initially believe themselves to be the Palace's Shadows unless successfully negotiated with, where they regain their memories and recall they come from the human's Sea of Souls, whereupon they offer to transform themselves into a mask (and thus a new Persona), release a captured party member, or give the party one or more items. The Shadows will initially have a Shadow title for them, but once the protagonist has obtained it as a Persona, its title will turn into its Persona name. Shadows in Persona 5 can be of any Arcana instead of only the first thirteen, and some Shadows can have different Arcana from their Persona counterparts. While in the overworld, Shadows appear based on the Palace's theme. Depending on the attention level, they have glowing blue, yellow, or red eyes, and strong ones have a dark red aura. When they see the protagonist, they will summon a spotlight to follow him for as long as they are pursuing him. Stealing their Mask provokes a Chance in the battle with their Persona forms. * Kamoshida's Palace: Knights in black armor with stoic masks. * Madarame's Palace: Female curators and security guards with heart masks. * Kaneshiro's Palace: Policemen in riot gear, with gas masks. Orthrus Shadows appear as Doberman Pinschers wearing muzzles. * Futaba's Palace: Mummies with headwear-like masks made of bandage, scimitar-wielding dervishes with tribal masks, and grey jackals with similar masks to mummies. * Okumura's Palace: Cylinder or sphere-formed robots with angular masks. * Niijima's Palace: Casino dealers, bunny waitresses and tuxedo-wearing bouncers wearing melted masks. Non-hostile Shadows who run the games do not wear masks. * Shido's Palace: Guards in suits, special assault team and assault hounds wearing blue party masks. * Mementos: Large humanoids with bird masks on their head and other masks bearing worn on their bodies. Unlike other guards, they do not speak and are not forced into a Chance battle by stealing their mask, but by crashing Morgana in van form into them, knocking them over. * Depths of Mementos: Prison guards with white hood masks and black sunglasses. * Qliphoth World: White and golden robotic angels with featureless faceplates as masks. Unlike other Shadows, their real faces are white, shaped like their masks, and their eyes do not glow red with the mask off. According to Bellas notes about Shadows and the foes Team Loud Pheonix force faced all of the foes in her POV seemed to had merged with there shadows from the inside and thus can't form a palace and they had reached the point of corruption that one who is sensitive to stuff like that can't tell the difference. Trivia